


In Constraints

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Banter during sex, Blindfolds, Consent, Handcuffs, Humor, Ice Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Tim's caffeine addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tim turns around and looks him in the eyes. He takes a deep breath and says, "I want to try handcuffs, on you."Jason blinks, thrown. This is... not what he was expecting, to say the least."You... want to handcuff me?" He repeats."Yes, in bed. And a blindfold." Tim adds.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West (mentioned), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	In Constraints

**Author's Note:**

> As a first timer for anything E rated, I hope everything makes sense? Please let me know if any part during the sex scene makes no sense T.T

"So," Tim says one morning while Jason, in a spotless apron, flips pancakes on the stove. "I want to try something."

 _Oh my God_ , Jason thinks, _Tim is acknowledging his problem. He is finally going to do the caffeine detox program._ Jason had not so subtly been hinting at it by leaving flyers and randomly mentioning it during conversations.

He glances back at Tim, who is sitting at the kitchen island, with what was probably his third cup of coffee for the day. It wasn't even eight in the morning yet.

Jason pulls out a plate from the cupboard and stacks three pancakes. He grabs the bottle of syrup and a fork and knife, and walks over to the island. Tim watches him, slowly sipping at his coffee.

Jason places the plate in front of Tim and slips into the seat beside him. He sneaks a glance at the coffee mug Tim leaves on the counter as he picks up the cutlery instead.

It's black. Jason suppresses a sigh. At least he's going to detox the substance from his system soon.

"Okay, tell me more," Jason tells him.

Tim looks away. "I was thinking... we could..."

Jason furrows his brow, _he_ doesn't have a coffee addiction, does he? He quickly goes through the cups he had consumed in the last few days - hardly even two per day.

He waits for Tim to continue. It is hard acknowledging you have a problem, and Jason is proud Tim took the first step.

"It's okay, Tim," Jason says gently, "You can tell me."

Tim turns around and looks him in the eyes. He takes a deep breath and says, "I want to try handcuffs, on _you_."

Jason blinks, thrown. This is... not what he was expecting, to say the least.

"You... want to handcuff me?" He repeats.

"Yes, in bed. And a blindfold," Tim adds, placing his cutlery down and clasping his hands in his lap, "But it's okay if you don't want to. I just wanted to try it."

Jason hesitates. "And you have nothing to say about your coffee addiction?"

Tim looks at him, "Coffee addiction? I don't have a coffee addiction." He gestures to his coffee mug, "It's only my third cup today!" He stops and narrows his eyes at Jason, "It's you who has been leaving those flyers around, isn't it?"

Jason nods, and Tim shakes his head, "I thought it was Dick!"

"Dick is worried too. It's not even eight yet," Jason reminds him gently, glancing over at the mug. "Just promise me you'll think about it."

Tim hesitates, and then nods, "I will. And will you..." He looks down at his lap, "Will you think about what I said?"

Jason pauses. He thinks back to the times they slept together, each time better than the last. There was never a time he wasn't completely satisfied, and he thought they had an _amazing_ sex life, _at least_. But if Tim wanted to try something new, well Jason wasn't one to say no.

"Alright, Tim." He says at last, "We'll try it."

Tim beams at him.

____________________________________________

The sun had already begun to set when Tim comes home that evening with a bag. Jason had gone out for errands while Tim was at WE, showered and was already in the bedroom, working on a case on the bed with a night lamp while waiting for Tim.

"What's in the bag?" Jason asks.

Tim wordlessly pulls out handcuffs and a blindfold. He looks at Jason, "Are you sure you want to do this, Jason?"

Jason nods firmly, "I want to make you happy, Tim. And I wouldn't mind trying something new, especially to spice up our life in the bedroom."

Tim smiles and climbs on Jason's lap, pushing the case files out of the way. He straddles Jason and kisses him deeply.

"I wouldn't mind doing this all night too." Jason jokes, but suddenly Tim's eyebrows furrow and he opens his mouth to speak.

"No, Tim, none of that." Jason says, "I _want_ to do this."

Tim nods and leans back, "We need a safe word though."

Jason thinks for a minute, "Eggplant."

Tim grins, "Really, Jason?"

Jason smirks, "Hey, it fits."

"Okay then," Tim says, "Promise me you'll use it when you want to stop."

Jason nods, "I promise."

Tim seems satisfied and moves off Jason's lap to bring the handcuffs and blindfold, "Take your shirt off."

Jason pulls off his shirt, and Tim hesitates, but after a look from Jason, he handcuffs him to the headboard. In the dim light, Jason catches an engraving in the flash of silver as Tim handcuffs him. He looks incredulously over at him, " _BPD_? Where did you get these _from_?"

Tim smirks, "I swiped it from Dick's apartment. I broke in. His security is terrible."

"You're evil." Jason decides as Tim comes over with the blindfold. He slips it over his eyes, "This okay?"

Jason nods and Tim straddles him again, kissing him intensely, and Jason moans into it.

Tim starts to leave a trail of kisses down Jason's chin and neck, stopping midway and starting to suck and bite. He begins leaving these hickeys down to Jason's collarbone and then stops to admire his work.

"Tim." Jason groans.

Tim continues kissing down Jason's abdomen and up to the hem of his jeans. He unbuttons and unzips it, pulling them off. He places kisses above the waistband of Jason's boxers, and then traces the outline of his already half-hard cock with his tongue. 

There's a wet patch on the fabric from the pre-come and Tim looks up, smirking, though Jason can't see, "Someone's eager, I see."

Jason doesn't reply, though Tim can see a faint blush on his cheeks in the dim light.

Tim places his lips there and sucks. He hooks into a finger under the waistband and pulls it down, springing Jason's rapidly hardening cock free. He wraps a hand around it and strokes, putting his lips on the tip and sucking, slowly taking his length in his mouth.

Jason gasps at the sudden warmth and wetness. He trembles and he starts to buck involuntarily. Tim presses his hips down, "Not yet." Tim quickly sheds his clothing and leaves the room, "I'm going to grab something." He calls out.

Jason lets out an annoyed sound, " _Now_?"

Tim returns, a bowl in hand. He places it down beside the bed and picks up something from it, and places it in his mouth. He then presses his hands down on Jason's hips, and takes the entire length of his cock in his mouth again.

"Ah!" Jason's back arches and he jerks, both pleasure and the sudden temperature change hitting him at once, "Cold! Is that _ice_?"

Tim gives an answering hum and bobs his head up and down. He presses his tongue against the bottom of the shaft, trails his tongue up to the head, and swirls his tongue on to the tip until Jason is moaning and shaking underneath him. 

Tim's hand leaves Jason's hip to cup and squeeze his sac, and Jason cries out and arches, "Fuck, Tim. Tim- I'm close, I'm going to-"

Tim immediately pulls off of Jason with an _obscene_ pop and rests his head against Jason's bare thigh, not stimulating Jason further. 

Jason groans and shifts, "Seriously? That's what you wanted to do?"

"I have a plan." Tim says, smirking. He leans over to open the drawer of the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube. He squeezes some out on his fingers and pushes one inside him, gasping at the sensation. 

"Are you- are you fingering yourself?" Jason asks, trying to shake off the blindfold. Tim pushes it back into place with his other hand, "Not yet!"

Tim pushes another finger inside him and scissors them, trying to reach the spot that gives him the most pleasure. His fingers are too short and the angle isn't right. In frustration, he adds another and stretches himself quickly until he is sure, and then pulls them out. 

Tim opens a condom and slides it over Jason's cock, slathers more lube and then positions himself over it. He slowly lowers himself down. Jason grunts underneath him as Tim bottoms out, adjusting to the stretch.

"Ah, Tim, _babybird_." Jason gasps, "You feel so good, so tight... just for me."

Tim groans and splays his hand on Jason's stomach, steadying himself as he pushes up and down again. He keeps going at a steady rhythm as Jason thrusts to meet him. The head of Jason's cock hits Tim's prostate and he gasps, throwing his head back, " _Ah_ , fuck- again, there-" He is cut off as Jason snaps his hips up and hits the spot again and again, and the pleasure starts to build up. 

"Tim." Jason pants, "Remove the blindfold. I- I want to see you when you come." 

Tim groans in arousal and leans over to slip the blindfold over Jason's head. Jason stops and gazes at Tim, too suddenly thrown into the middle of Tim's bliss to do anything. 

"Stop staring and start fucking me!" Tim growls and Jason snaps out of it, quickly thrusting as Tim rides him with a hand wrapped around his own cock, pulling and tugging as he chases his release.

"Jason, I'm close-" Tim gasps out. "Me too." Jason grunts. 

"Want- want you to come in me." Tim stares down at him through dark eyelashes, and then his orgasm hits him, his eyes closing and jaw going slack at the force of it, coming all over Jason's stomach.

The sight is enough to get Jason off, and he comes, spilling inside the condom while still in Tim. There's silence for a moment as they both get their breathing under control and then Tim pulls off of Jason. He collapses next to him, completely spent. 

"That," Jason breathes, "was amazing."

Tim grunts beside him.

Jason looks at him, takes in his tired but blissful face, and says, "You should really think about the caffeine detox program, though."

Tim lazily swats at him, "Don't ruin it." He gets up and removes the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash.

Jason smirks and tries to wrap an arm around Tim's waist, only to end up helplessly tugging on his handcuffs.

"Tim, a little help here?"

Tim looks up and groans, "Do I have to?"

Jason glares at him, "Do you want cuddles or not?" After-sex cuddles are the best, and he knows Tim feels the same way.

Tim groans again and drags himself off the bed to rummage through the bag. He pulls out the key and quickly unlocks the handcuffs. He also grabs tissues and cleans up.

Jason rubs his wrists and glances at the handcuffs, "Can you even give those back to Dickie? They're tainted by our intense love-making."

Tim shrugs, tossing them on the floor and snuggling up to Jason, "A problem for tomorrow."

Jason hums in agreement and finally wraps an arm around Tim's waist, pulling him even closer. He presses a kiss to Tim's hair and whispers, "I love you, Tim."

Tim snuggles closer, "I love you too, Jason." He blinks his eyes open, "What do you think about.. what we did? Was there anything you didn't like?"

Jason looks down at him in confusion, "No? Everything was great. Why?"

Tim hesitates, "Just taking care of of you."

"Aww, how sweet." Jason teases him lightly.

" ... I'm also thinking of the detox program." Tim adds.

This causes Jason to smile, "You know I only want the best for you."

"I know," Tim nudges him, "Now go to sleep. I want another round tomorrow morning."

Jason smiles fondly and closes his eyes, drifting off while wrapped around his lover.

ALTERNATE ENDING:

Tim groans again and drags himself off the bed to rummage through his bag. He pulls out the key and quickly unlocks the handcuffs.

Well, tries to.

The handcuffs don't click open like Jason would've liked.

"Tim," Jason says, "What's going on?"

Tim stifles a laugh from above him, but Jason hears it, "Tim."

"I think," Tim wheezes, "We have the wrong keys."

Jason curses and struggles against the handcuffs, "Seriously, Tim? Now what?"

Tim contemplates for a minute and then pulls out his phone, "I'll call Dick."

Some time later, Tim and Jason are both dressed (Jason with only pants on, it's not easy putting a shirt through restrained hands, they find) as they wait for Dick to drive all the way from Blüdhaven. 

Jason groans, "When is he going to be here?"

Tim smirks at him, "We can go for a round two instead of just waiting."

"No chance in hell." Jason glares at him, who shrugs, "It was worth a try."

"You should have just bought cheap plastic handcuffs." Jason whines.

"You'd definitely break through them." Tim rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to play something.

"They wouldn't have contained _these_ guns." Jason agrees, and after a pause says, "You'll be in these handcuffs next." 

Tim makes eye contact with Jason and smiles seductively, "I'm looking forward to it."

Jason doesn't have a chance to respond as the doorbell rings then. Tim leaves the bedroom to let Dick in.

"Seriously guys?" Dick says as he enters the bedroom. He's dressed in a fancy tux. "Using _my_ police-gradehandcuffs for your sexy times?"

Tim walks in behind him, "Please never say that again."

Dick pulls out the keys and unlocks the handcuffs, complaining. "I finally had a night off and I was going to spend it with Wally. We had _plans_. We were gonna go out for date night and then I was going end it with a _bang_." He winks at the last part.

Jason winces and sits up, rubbing his wrists, "Please never say that again either."

Dick leans in and inspects the hickeys on Jason's neck and collarbone, "Damn, Timmy. I didn't know you had it in you."

Tim flushes and pulls Dick out of the room, "Okay, I think it's time for you to leave."

Jason listens to muffled talking and then, "Never take my stuff again!" Dick calls out. In response, Tim yells, " _Bye_ , Dick." and shuts the door, locking it.

Tim enters the bedroom and strips, sighing. He cuddles up to Jason, and then after a moment pulls the pants off him. He pulls Jason closer, "Body heat."

Jason finally wraps an arm around Tim's waist. There's silence for a minute and then, he presses a kiss to Tim's hair and whispers, "I love you, Tim."

Tim snuggles closer, "I love you too, Jason. Now go to sleep. I want another round tomorrow morning."

"The handcuffs?" Jason wonders.

"Dick left them with the keys," Tim replies, "He couldn't take them back after what we used them for."

Jason smiles fondly and closes his eyes, drifting off while wrapped around his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment/feedback!  
> ... And also please point out any mistakes.


End file.
